Infrared illuminant flares have been proposed for use in enhancing the use of night vision devices such as night vision goggles. Generally, it is desirable that such flares be ones that produce light predominantly or almost exclusively in the infrared region with the production of little or substantially no visible light. Such infrared illuminant flares are quite useful where it is desirable to conduct operations in a hidden, sheltered, masked or concealed manner, i.e. in a manner not generally visible to others or those without benefit of the aforementioned night vision devices.
Infrared illuminant compositions and flares proposed heretofore have suffered from a number of drawbacks. Among the drawbacks is the low infrared intensity, slow burn rate and the side burning and the related chunking out of big pieces of illuminant at pressing increments of the illuminant composition in the flares during burning. Another serious drawback to such proposed infrared illuminants is the undesirable presence of visible light during burning of the compositions.
Thus, a need exists for an infrared illuminant composition and flares produced therefrom that exhibits an increased or accelerated burning rate, and also exhibits an increased infrared intensity while maintaining a low visible light intensity. A further need exists for such improved infrared illuminant flares that are substantially free of side burning and the related chunking out of big pieces of illuminant at the pressing increments in the flares during burning. It is desirable that an infrared illuminant composition and flares therefrom be provided which enhance the use of the night vision sensitive devices such as infrared goggles by producing increased illumination without any significant increase in visible light. A further object of this invention is to provide an infrared illuminant composition and flares therefrom that provide increased infrared intensity in the wavelengths of from about 700 to about 1100 nanometers. A still further object of this invention is to provide an infrared illuminant composition and flares therefrom which have reduced or substantially no soot formation during burning. It is highly desirable that an infrared illuminant be provided that has maximum infrared light intensity, minimal visible light intensity, increased burn rate and no chunking out of pieces of illuminant during burning.